


Little Thomas

by samizee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, None sexual de aging, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: Thomas gets De aged and Virgil has to take care of him.That's it.





	Little Thomas

“Well this is fucking perfect!”

“Verge! Language!”

“Sorry.. ”

Virgil shrugs at his best friend’s glare, he watches as Patton picks up a small boy who looked about to be four years old.

“We don’t want to influence little Thomas here” Patton says making funny faces at the child and making him giggle.

“I know, Pat. it’s just..” Virgil scowls, “I’m trying really hard not to freak out right now. Thomas is a kid! Look at him! What are we gonna tell his friends? What are we gonna tell his family?! What–” Virgil suddenly cuts himself off when he sees Thomas whimper.

Patton looks on in concern, “I’m worried too, bud. But we’re going to fix this. Everything is going to be ok”

Virgil let’s himself believe his friend. Enough to calm himself down and not upset Thomas.

Besides, Patton is right.

Roman is searching for the ingredients of the potion that’ll change Thomas back, and Logan, with his knowledge in chemistry, is going to help create it.

All they had to do is wait for the two and keep an eye on Thomas. Which was easy because Patton was a good care taker.

Everything was fine.

At least it was until Sleep appears

“There’s a situation in the Mindscape” was the first thing he said right after “wassup bitches!” which earned him a scolding from Patton.

“ the barrier separating the characters and the figments is getting weak.” Remy says more serious this time. “Soon the villains Thomas played will be able to get to the center”

“..and will be able to take control” Patton finishes and Virgil notices the eldest Side’s eyes glowing blue

“Girl, someone needs to fix that mess”

Patton nods, “my magic is strong enough.. I’ll be able to do something”

“Beautiful. Let’s go”

Patton was about to sink out with Remy when Virgil stops him.

“W-wait! What-what about Thomas?”

“You’re gonna have to watch him until we get back, kiddo”

And with that, Virgil is left alone.

“Thomas! No!”

Virgil quickly picks Thomas up from the table

“I was gon flying!” Thomas says, in a petulant voice.

“You can’t fly!”

“Yes I can! I’m soopheelo!”

Virgil sighs, “why don’t you play something else.” he leads Thomas to the living room, “here. you have your colors..why don’t you draw something”

Thomas picks up a purple crayon and starts scribbling it on a piece of paper. 

“where’s Lality?’ Thomas asks adding red on purple.

“Morality has something he needs to do but he’ll be back soon” Virgil responds.

Thomas looks thoughtful, “whats about Lojeek and Plintley? Are dey coming?” 

Virgil shakes his head, “they’re doing something important to”

“Oh” Thomas looks down, expression dissapointed. 

Virgil rubs the back of his neck unsure of what to do. He has no idea what’s going inside the Mindscape right now, but he hopes Patton would be back soon, or at least Roman and Logan with the antidote. If trying to keep Thomas safe as an adult was hard doing it when Thomas is a kid is exhausting. Virgil’s thoughts gets cut off when he hears chewing noises. 

He blinks not remembering giving Thomas any food. Virgil glances at Thomas only to see the four year old put a green crayon in his mouth. 

Virgil yelps and quickly snatches the crayon from Thomas. He looks down and notices the colors, red, orange, and yellow were missing. “Thomas! You can’t eat those” 

“but wanna make lainbow” Thomas says as Virgil picks him up and rushes him to the kitchen.

Virgil takes Thomas to the sink and washes his mouth with water, Thomas flailing and moving his face.

“Nooo cut it out!” Thomas whines as Virgil checks the inside of his mouth. The child gets set down on the floor and he scowls up at Virgil. “laibow!”

“You can’t make a–” Virgil rubs the bridge of his nose. He takes a deep a breath and turns to Thomas. "Why don’t you go watch cartoons?“

Thomas lights up at that and runs back into the living room, his make shift cape flying behind him, “cartooooons!”

Virgil is relived when Thomas sits quietly on the sofa right in front of the TV. The only sound he hears coming from the TV and Thomas’s little giggles.

“Get em, Jelly!” Thomas cheers.

Virgil walks into the living room to watch himself and sees the screen showing Tom running after Jerry with a knife.

“Nope” Virgil quickly turns off tne TV not wanting let Thomas see such violence.

“No! Jelly!”

“That show is bad, Thomas” Virgil says, raising his voice higher to be heard over Thomas’s loud chant of “I want Jelly! I want Jelly!”

Thomas didn’t get what he wanted he ends up pouting all the way till lunch time.

“Not hungly” the child says, pouting.

“You have to eat, Thomas” Virgil says with a sigh, pushing the bowl of Mac and cheese towards Thomas.

“No!” the boy pushes the bowl away.

“Thomas, come on..”

“No!” Thomas exclaims pushing the bowl away again, this time more forcefully causing it to smash into the floor.

Virgil snaps

“That’s it you little brat! Go to your room!” He picks the kid up from the table and carries him upstairs.

“You turn off Jelly! You don’t let me be soopeheloo! You don make lainbow You don let me do stuff!” Thomas exclaims struggling in Virgil’s arms. “ don like you!”

“I know!” Virgil yells, voice almost cracking, “II know you don’t! And I’m sorry that you’re stuck with me” his voice gets quieter, more resigned, “but you don’t have a choice”

Thomas spends the whole day stomping around in his room and Virgil ignores him in favor of cleaning up the mess in the house. Besides the macaroni and broken bowl on the floor, there are also toys everywhere and the walls were covered with doodles.

Virgil breathes a sigh of relief when the stomping stops. “He must have tired himself out”

The fight between them left Virgil feeling guilty so the Side decides (or should I say desides) to do something about it.

It takes a while and a consulting the internet, but Virgil managed to bake a plate of cookies that would make any sour kid smile again. 

Virgil’s grins as he brings up the plate of cookies to Thomas’s room, assuming the kid was already awake from his nap.

“Thomas? Buddy?” I got something for you… “ Virgil knocks and Thomas doesn’t respond. “I..uh made you cookies..it-it even has a rainbow on it.” he tries again but gets no respond. He sighs. “Thomas..I’m sorry I yelled at you I just–” he opens the door and finds nothing.

Thomas is nowhere to be seen

He carefully places the cookies on Thomas’s bedside cabinet. "You-you playing hide and seek, kid?” Virgil’s voice is trembling as he pushes the panic down. “Thomas?” he checks under the bed. Nothing. “If you’re in the closet that’s redundant..” the closet is empty.

Virgil checks every corner the room and there was no sign of the boy.

“Thomas!” that’s when the Side allows himself to panic. He runs around the room, checking anywhere Thomas can fit and hide until the room is a total mess. “Thomas! This isn’t funnny!” Virgil calls desperation in his voice.

He quickly exits Thomas’s runs, speeding down stairs to keep looking.

“Thomas!”

Virgil runs all over the house, checking every place Thomas could have hide in, all the way calling out Thomas’s name.

“Thomas! Please come out!”

Panic, fear and desperation takes over Virgil as he searches, he feels his chest tighten and he was finding it hard to breathe.

“Not now!” he growls, voice low, “not until you’re sure Thomas is safe!”

He closes his eyes and wills himself to calm down. Once he gets a hold of himself, he heads outside to try his luck at finding Thomas there.

Virgil doesn’t walk that far when he hears the sound of a kid sobbing.

“Thomas?!” Virgil turns to a corner and finds Thomas at the back of the house, sitting on the grass. “Oh thank amygdala!” Thomas is okay. He’s crying and dirty, but he’s ok. Virgil rushes over the kid. “Everything is going to be alright..I’m here

"I’m hurt” Thomas sniffles and that’s when Virgil notices the scratch on Thomas’s knee.

“It’s okay, buddy, we’ll make it better”

Virgil takes Thomas inside and cleans and covers up Thomas’s wounds. Complete with a Mickey Mouse band aid.

“Thank you”

Thomas’s voice is so soft and so trusting that Virgil breaks. All the emotions he felt a while ago comes rushing back and he feels the tears fall.

“Why you clying?” Thomas asks

“Because you got hurt” Virgil responds wiping his tears.

makes you sad?“ Thomas asks and Virgil nods.

"Why?”

“Because when you get hurt it hurts me too” Virgil explains patiently.

“Why?”

“Because I love you” there was no point in putting on a persona in front of a kid, it was the truth. And it has always been the truth since the moment Virgil was able to take on a tangible form

“Oh”

Virgil clears his throat. “So your wound is all better. Why don’t you go in the living room and I’ll set up Winnie the Pooh”

Thomas nods and jumps off the chair.

“Ans?” Thomas calls motioning for Virgil to lean down

“Yeah?” Virgil bends down to be at the child’s level

Then Thomas embraces him.

“You fix-ed my hurt now I fix-ed your hurt” Thomas murmurs and Virgil melts, new tears coming out but this time for a very different reason.

Thomas claps and cheers when Tigger appears, Virgil enters the living room carrying the plate of cookies.

“Thomas, look what I have” Virgil shows off the cookies with colorful M&M’s.

“Lainbow!!” Thomas cheers getting a piece and munching on it. “Thank you Ans!”

Virgil smiles, “you’re welcome, kid.”

After that whole ordeal, the rest of the day is uneventful and Thomas and Virgil spent the rest of the day watching all the Winnie the Pooh movies and eating the cookies Virgil made.

When everyone in the Hundred Acre Woods realized that Heffualumps weren’t bad, Thomas’s head drops on Virgil’s shoulder and he soon falls asleep.

Virgil follows after, reminding himself to clean the house when he wakes up.

 

They get Thomas back to his real age eventually, and Anxiety is more than relieved that everything is back to normal.

“Hey, Verge?” Thomas calls the Side’s attention.

“Yeah?”

“you know when I got turned into a kid?”

“Oh Yeah”

“ I still remember what happened…”

“Oh” Virgil smirks, “did you remember when you acted like a brat?”

Thomas smiles sheepishly, “yeah but..I was talking about something else”

“The part where you found your dildo and thought it was a toy rocket ship?”

“No. And I’m going to repress that” Thomas shakes his head. “.. it wasn’t something I did it was something you said…” Thomas grins cheekily and Virgil’s smirk drops.

“I..I don’t remember what I said.” Virgil retorts.

“Really?” Thomas’s grin doesn’t falter. “ you don’t remember saying that you love me? Cause I do”

Virgil is red as a tomato, “your-your face is stupid!”

“Maybe so…but you still love me.” Thomas responses in a sing a song voice.

“Shut up!”

“Hey, Verge?”

“What!”

“I love you too.”

“Oh. Um..th-thanks…”

“Oh my goodness! You’re so cute when you blush!”

Virgil sputters, getting more flushed than before, “oh go play with your rocketship!”

Thomas’s laughter echoes in Virgil’s ears as he sinks back into the Mindscape.

And once he’s in his room, does Virgil allow himself to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my tumblr


End file.
